Protege Moi
by momoskeans
Summary: After being turned into a werewolf, Lena has to make sure her secret is kept from Draco while dealing with her father.
1. Chapter 1

I had always struggles through life, through school. I never blamed it on anyone else; just myself. I knew it was because of my family and yet I didn't blame them at all. No; this was my entire fault.

All through summer I was harassed by Draco Malfoy. Apparently his parents thought we got along and so they shipped Draco here to stay in my house for the summer. So all damn summer I was stuck, hiding my secrets from Draco. It's hard to hide from one who lives with you for three months. Now it was the last four weeks of summer and still nothing had slipped out from my control. How I had survived living two months like this, I had no clue.

Being a werewolf had little benefits. Pretty much the only one that comes to mind is that my dad doesn't dare touch me during the full moon. Now if only I could get everyday to be a full moon, I would be fine. But life isn't like that at all. One cannot say with a serious face that life is fair at all.

Last summer I was bitten in front of Lord Voldemort since my dad couldn't do his job right. Of course my dad wasn't punished: I was. My dad had no problem with that. The past year was horrible. I spent most of it in the hospital Wing, almost having to re-do fifth year. Dumbledore wouldn't allow that; how lucky of me to have him. I was lucky, something I don't say about me that often now. And now here I was, days before the full moon. Waiting is the worst part: you know exactly what will happen and yet you still have to wait for it.

Right now I am sitting in my room, practically itching in my skin. I'm nervous, mostly because I know Draco would tell every soul if he knew about me. I'm also nervous because of the change. I can't keep staying in the basement; I could end up hurting someone. Although I wouldn't mind hurting my dad for what he had done to me. I could tell myself that I blamed my dad, but I know deep down I still blamed myself for being turned into this creature.

My hand rubbed the scar on my ribcage almost subconsciously. I watched as my fingers run across the ridges of flesh. Out of the corner of my eye I see the door crack. Knowing it's just my father, I continue to move my fingers along my scar.

"What the hell is that?"

"Shit," I mutter, rustling around, trying to pull my shirt down. I look up but I already know who it is at my doorway just by the voice. I meet Draco's eyes.

"What was that?" He repeats in a demanding tone.

"It's nothing," I calmly state, standing up and walking towards him and the open door. Draco takes a step closer to me. I try not to look like I am lying but it doesn't come easy to me.

"Are you serious? That ugly thing was not just nothing!"

"Shut up, ass." Inside I felt numb; he had called my scar ugly. I could feel tears start to drip down my face; I couldn't believe I was crying in front of him. I know my scars are ugly but hearing it didn't make me feel any better.

"Just get out of my room." I lean over to close the door on him.

"I just came to tell you your dad wants you," he said while throwing up his hands. I close my eyes. Damn.

"Get out now," I growl.

"You should really get that checked out, it looks pretty nasty." I sigh as he says this.

"You didn't see anything, Draco.

"Yes, I did!" He shouts, reaching to pull up my shirt.

"What the hell are you doing? I scream, stepping away from him. I put my arms over my chest.

"I swear I saw something."

"Well you didn't okay." Draco sighed; shoulders slumped in defeat. He turns to leave, only to spin around when I wasn't looking, ripping up my shirt.

"NO!" My brain goes into its' own blizzard, thoughts swirling, covering me. He took a step back, astonished at what his eyes saw.

"Where did you get those?" Tears continued to leak out of my closed eyes. I couldn't take this anymore: I felt too exposed. Of all people, it had to be Draco. I put my hands in my face, humiliated by this sudden exposure. I could feel his finger tips barely trace my scars.

"Please get out now," I whispered. I didn't look up until I heard the door shut. I took a deep breath and slowly put my hands down. I quickly yanked my shirt down and walked over to my huge closet to get a sweater, something to cover me up. I look in the mirror, sighing

After getting ready, I went out and walked towards my dads' room. I knew what was coming. I didn't even hesitate when opening the door. My dad was already sitting at his desk, waiting for me. I quietly snap the door shut, letting my mind walk into white space.


	2. Chapter 2

I open the door and shit it behind me, adjusting my sweater.

"What was that?" I turn to see Draco leaning against the wall across from my dad's room.

"My dad just wanted to talk about something."

"Not that. Before," he mutters, looking down at his shoes. I stiffened.

"It was nothing," I say while proceeding down the hall. I hear him walk behind me, his steps bigger than mine. My skin feels tight for some reason.

"It _was _something Lena." I stop when I hear my name. I have always hated my name, given that my dad picked it out. My mum really had nothing to do with me.

"No. It wasn't something _Draco_," I growl. I continued on walking toward the stairs trying to get to my room as fast as I could, away from Draco.

"Please Lena. You can tell me." I laughed at this. Such a liar when he wanted his way. I would never tell him any of my secrets.

"I know, Lena."

"No, you don't know anything at all!" I was shrieking at this point, my temper was lost. I made it to the staircase, almost running down each step. I needed to get to my room. My room was my safe place, one of the only places I could run free. I reached my door, stopping to stare at Draco.

"Goodnight," I say, quietly slipping into my room. I wanted to be alone just to soak in my tub.

"But Lena," Draco said, stepping into my room.

"I need to take a bath." I walk to my dresser to grab clothes, a towel, and a pair of underwear.

"I need to know."

"And I need to take a bath," I repeated myself.

"I am not leaving until you tell me."

"Fine." I turn to go into my bathroom, unbuttoning my jeans as I went. I closed the door and locked it behind me. I stepped out of my jeans and threw them beside my sink. I bent over to turn on the water, running my hand under the facet to check the temperature. I straightened up and threw off my shirt, underwear, and bra.

"Lena?" I sighed, now bending down to check the water again. I go over to the sink and pulled some soap and shampoo out. Once the reached to my satisfactory, I turned it off and climbed in.

"Lena!" I hear a small knock at the door. I really didn't give a fuck who saw my body anymore. The warm water already relaxed my body and my mind, soothing and stopping all worries. The knocking at the door stopped. Then I heard a small crack, the crack a spell could make.

"Damnit Draco!" I yell as the door slowly opened. I pull my knees up to my bare chest, feeling exposed yet again.

"Just let me look at it please."

"Why?"

"I can fix it if you just let me." He took a step towards me. His mouth dropping once he set sight on my body.

"Draco, you can't fix this."

"Where did you get those scars from?" I remained silent until he took a step closer.

"Don't," I say, warning him.

"I won't do anything Lena." I glare at him. Here I was ass naked in front of him.

"Did you do this?" He asked, leaning down to look at me eye level. I turned my head away from him. How was I supposed to answer that question? I shrugged my shoulders, careful not to expose my breasts to him.

"Did your dad do this?"

"No. He would never do such a thing," I say, hoping Draco wouldn't catch my sarcasm. I heard him get up. Some part of me didn't want him to leave. I wanted someone to be there, someone to hug me when I cried.

"Please don't leave me," I say in a small voice. I felt like I was ten again, saying no to my dad for the first time.

"I won't if you want me to."

"I don't know what to do."  
"What?"

"I am stuck, Draco." As I say this, I truly realize what my position is. I was stuck, Stuck living this way. I mean, I known Draco since we were in diapers. But this sudden lust I felt for him was alarming to me. I wanted his body and him. But if I told him the truth, he could never love me like I wanted him to, I was such a coward to hide myself like this.

"Nevermind. Can you please go so I can wash?"

"Sure," he sighed, walking to the door and slowly closing it behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

I t was the day of the full moon. My nerves were jumpy from the events that would be happening tonight. I would have written a letter to my friends about these nerves; however, I wouldn't be able to tell her what the causes of my nerves were. I hadn't told anyone about my illness nor did I want to.

At Hogwarts, I didn't have many friends. Being in Hufflepuff, no one really noticed monthly absences or a week away from school. I hadn't injured myself horribly, just scars that were left over from my transformation. I was safer at school since I had a monthly potion made by Snape. But at home, my dad refused to make the same potion. The potion had helped me greatly during the full moon, keeping me less vicious and violent. My scars were mostly from when I didn't take the potion, my body fighting against itself.

I was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast, holding my head. I already had a splitting headache. I heard someone pad into the kitchen but I didn't bother to look up to see who it was.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I am fine Draco."

"You don't look so good Lena. Is it that time of the month?" I looked up, astonished. Draco flinched at my expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean your… ugh. Your period," he whispered. I laughed, glad that he wasn't talking about something else. I sighed with relief, the only relief I would feel today.

I woke up, the sun coming through the windows in the basement. I groaned at how bright it was; the pain sudden and sharp. I look down to see my body naked, and the re-opening of scars that had happened overnight. There was blood caked under my fingernails from when I clawed myself during the transformation. I lay back down on the stone, cold floor, wishing I were in bed. I shivered, my whole body shaking.

"You made a damn mess." My father. I stopped shaking, my body frozen.

"I'm sorry father," I whimpered.

"It's sir to you," he growled. I heard a couple steps taken, closer to my mangles body. I was helpless; completely weak from the transformation.

"Yes, sir."

"Get up bitch." I obeyed, slowly getting up while wincing at the ache of my bones. Once I was up, I began to cover my blooded chest. My dad walked over to me, reaching out to tear my hands from covering my breasts. I whimpered at the sudden pain.

"Such a shame," he whispered, squeezing my scarred breast. A single tear leaked out of the corner of my eye. "Come on, get dressed," he ordered. I quickly pick up my t-shirt and sweat pants, not even bothering to put on my bra or underwear. Grabbing at my arm, he pulled me upstairs. We walked past the kitchen where Draco sat eating his breakfast. His mouth gaped open at the sight of me. I smiled weakly at him, wincing at how tight my face felt.

I was forced to pull my heavy body up the stairs, following my dad to his bedroom. I immediately dreaded this part. He had never done this before, never this close to my transformations.

"Uhh, Mr. Ronosy? May I see you for a moment? My father sent me an owl for you to read." My father turned around mid-step on the stairs.

"Are you positive Malfoy? Or can this wait for another time?"

"No. He wants to talk to you immediately."

"Fine. Lena, go upstairs and shower. You look disgusting. Next time you try a spell, do it in school."

"Yes, sir," I whispered, actually glad that my dad had lied for once.

My father walked back down the stairs and followed Draco into the kitchen. I continued my way upstairs, thankful that Draco had covered for me. Was he insane? I really had no clue if he was or not. I chuckled to myself, stepping into the bath tub. My dad's bath tub was huge, almost the size of a hot tub. I turned the jets on and the water, setting it to warm. I sighed in content, letting the warm water soak my cold, aching body.

I was toweling myself off when I heard the bedroom door bang open. I reached down to cover my body fully with the towel just in case it was my father. The bathroom door opened up, with an angry Draco standing there at the entrance, shoulders humped over. He limped over to me, staring at my bruised and swollen face. He put up his hand, I flinched away from him. I wouldn't put it past Draco to hit me. Instead of hitting me, he pulled his sleeve up, showing me the welts that were all along his arm.

"Your welcome Lena," he said coldly.

"I-I am so sorry. You shouldn't have covered for me."

"Whatever, you freak bitch. Do you know what he did to me?"

"No," I whispered

"I hope he does the same to you one day," Draco said as he turned to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had slipped by since the full moon. There was only one week until school would start. I was looking forward to going back to school, getting back into my routines. I had fully healed from my transformation yet some scars were added upon my body.

I was sitting in the living room, reading a book on muggle chemistry when Draco walked in and sat down on the couch. I continued to read my book, not wanting to talk to Draco. Draco coughed once, then twice. I looked up through my glasses at him, frowning. I caught his gaze before I could look away.

"What the hell are you reading?" I looked up at him, turning the front cover of my book over so he could see. His frown deepened when he saw the title.

"It's about the muggle study of chemistry," I said, going back to reading it.

"Why are you reading muggle shit? The pictures don't even move."

"Well first of all, it is not shit. And I love muggle sciences but chemistry is ok. But I prefer psychology."

"Aren't there any wizard subjects that you like at all?"  
"Of course! Being a healer would be amazing but my father does not agree. He wants me to go and do what he does, but I refuse to serve The Dark Lord."

"Why don't you want to serve The Dark Lord?"  
"Ugh! It is disgusting how he and his followers treat muggles. It's inhuman and I refuse to be a follower of them."

"But your father is a follower," Draco said thoughtfully.

"And so is yours," I fired back.

"I didn't choose to have my father be a Death Eater."

"Neither did I, Draco." It was silent after that, both of us awkwardly looking away from each other. I looked down at my book, trying to find where I had left off reading last.

"Have you gotten your school books yet?" I sighed and looked up at him.

"Yes, I have." Why was he talking to me?

"Oh, okay. I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me."

"What?" I was astonished.

"Never mind," he said as he got up from the couch.

"Why are you talking to me?" I looked at him as I asked this. I wanted to read his facial expression, but there was nothing to read.

"Well, I have lived here with you all summer," he said slowly as if English were my second or third language.

"Okay? I live with my father but that does not mean I talk to him, now does it."

"Well-I, you are just different from anyone I have ever met. Even if you are a Hufflepuff," he muttered.

"Different how?" Draco stepped back into the room and shrugged his shoulders.

"You just are, Lena. Even your name is different."

"I hate my name," I said bitterly.

"Why do you hate your name?"

"My father gave it to me that name."

"Oh, okay then."  
"Yup," I said, turning back to my book. He was still standing there.

"It must suck to be in Hufflepuff."

"What is so wrong with Hufflepuff?" I asked, putting my book down and crossing my arms defensively.

"I am just saying. Why weren't you put in my house? I mean your dad is a Death Eater and all," he said, sitting down next to me on the couch again.

"Well, I guess I belonged in Hufflepuff more than I belong in Slytherin," I answered.

"Yeah, probably because you like mudbloods," he muttered.

"Excuse me! They are people too you know Draco!" My nostrils flared in anger at what he had said. The problem with Draco was that he never knew when he hit a soft spot of yours, he just kept on going. Maybe he did it on purpose, you never knew with him.

"Are you hungry? Because I am starving for-"

"Go make yourself lunch then," I cut in.

"Why can't you make it for me?"

"I am not your maid, Draco!"

"You soon will be," Draco mumbled, getting up from the couch and walking to the kitchen.

"What the fuck does that mean!" I shouted to his back. But he didn't answer me, my question unanswered. Fine, I thought, I will just go ask dad. I got up, pushed my book aside while going up the stairs to my dad's bedroom. Once I arrived, I knocked on the door. Part of me hoped he weren't in there. But on the other side of the door I heard a soft cough.

"Come in." I opened the door to see my dad sitting on his bed, reading a broom magazine.

"Father, I-I have a question concerning something Draco said about me being a maid."

"Well of course, I mean the family needed money and after what I did to Malfoy two weeks back-"

"You what!" I shrieked at him, not even worried about the consequences for my actions.

"The family needed money Lena," he said. He said it so calmly that it seemed like we were discussing the weather for tomorrow. However, I was not as calm as he was.

"Why! How could you do this to me father?" I yelled at him, my fingernails clawing at my skin in anger. If only I could hit him like he hit me, I thought sulkily.

"You heard me the first time," he barked, standing up from his bed.

"H-how? And why father!" I continued to shout at him. Before I knew it, my father reached out to slap me.

"Get out of my room Lena! Before I lose my temper with you. Pathetic fool of a daughter I have!" I took a step back, running out of his bedroom and slamming the door. I leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. I felt numb, yet I still could feel the tears that had begun to drip. I turned to go down the stairs but thought better of it. I went down the hall, straight for Draco's room. I ripped open the door only to find Draco in bed, eating a sandwich.

"How dare you eat _our_ food, how dare you sleep in _my_ house!" I screamed, throwing whatever I could at him. I managed to pick some books up, my hands ripping their pages out.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" He shouted, jumping off the bed. He ran towards me before I could touch anything else. I felt his arms wrap around me, picking me up and away from any of his valuables.

"I am giving you what you deserve!" I clawed at his face, his arms, anything that I could reach.

"Stop! Stop, just calm down Lena!" I thrashed in his arms, managing to struggle myself out of his grip. I rushed towards his bed and picked up the glass plate his sandwich was on. I threw it at him, barely missing his head. I watched as the glass connected with the wall, shattering everywhere. I felt satisfied watching my family's glass break into a thousand pieces.

"You! You stupid bastard!" I yelled, pointing at him. He threw up his hands.

"Lena, please calm down."

"What the fuck is going on in here?" My father's voice boomed. I froze at hearing his voice.

"Well, Lena decided to go ballistic on me sir."

"Come here Lena," my father whispered. I obediently walked towards him. He grabbed my head, forcing me to look at him.

"Tell Malfoy you are sorry for disturbing him." He pulled my hair until I was looking directly at Draco. I snarled, and then spit at his face.

"LENA!" My head yanked back, and suddenly I was being picked up. I laughed at the look on Dracos face. I was thrown into my father's room, my body crumpled up.

"Bitch, what were you thinking?" My father shouted as he kicked me in the ribs. I gasped at the sudden pain his kick had caused me. I knew I was in trouble when my father didn't stop there.


End file.
